The field of the invention relates generally to fiber optic current sensing systems and more particularly, to monitoring operation of components in such systems.
Fiber optic current transducers (FOCT) measure current based on the Faraday effect. Due to the Faraday effect, the interaction of light with a medium in a magnetic field causes a rotation of the plane of polarization of the light by an angle that is linearly proportional to a component of the magnetic field in a direction of propagation of the light.
At least some known FOCT systems support a flint glass fiber that surrounds a conductor. Light is circulated through the flint glass fiber, and the polarization of the circulated light is measured to determine the magnitude of the current flowing through the conductor. Over time, however, components of at least some known FOCT systems may become degraded and/or damaged. For example, a light source that provides the light to be circulated may lose power over time, decreasing a reliability of the system. Further, optical connections between components may be damaged or inadvertently disconnected.